The invention relates to a modular system for quickly converting passenger aircraft, or parts thereof, into cargo carrying compartments. Prior art cargo and baggage systems for installation in aircraft are generally of three types, namely, freighter, convertible, and quick change. The conveyor and restraint means of these systems are comprised of many individual pieces, such as roller trays, guides, restraints and locks, which either bolt directly to the aircraft floor structure or plug into seat rail type of fittings that are provided in the aircraft system. This prior type of system, while intended for making a quick change from a passenger compartment to a cargo compartment, or vice versa, is relatively complicated because of the many separate parts.
In the present invention each of the components of the system are integral in a module sandwich panel having a honeycomb core for lightness, so as to be easily handled by one man. This modularized system provides very quick installation in converting from passenger compartments to freight compartments in aircraft.